The New Kid
by Word Life 316
Summary: A new student arrives at Casper High and immediately befriends our heroes, what follows is video games, parties, music, prowrestling and romance There will be DxS
1. G'Day means Hello

The New Kid 

By Word Life 3:16

"OK everyone quiet" ordered Mr Lancer as he tried to take control of his class "We have a new student joining us today" and at that moment he came through the door.

He had short wavy brown hair, grey pants, a whie shirt and a black vest on

"Everyone, this is Nick Geyser and he coming to us from Sydney, Australia so all of you say hello"

"G'DAY NICK!" the entire class said, quickly followed by laughter

"Oh yeah that's real funny" said Nick with a sarcastic tone in his voice as Mr Lancer directed him to his seat at the near back of the class

The only people who didn't go through with the joke was Danny, Sam and Tucker

"So what do you think of the new kid" asked Danny at there lockers after the lesson had ended

"I don't know he looks kind of cool" replied Sam "...why thank you"

They looked behind them and realized that Nick had the locker next to them "Please to meet you" he said as he extended his hand out which Danny accepted "I'm Danny and these are my friends Sam and Tucker"

Nick shook both their hands as well "So what's it like down under?" asked Tucker

"It's alright except you always have tourists saying G'DAY or CRIKEY at you thinking that we all like Steve Irwin, I swear to god if I hear one more person say it i'll punch them in face" said Nick just realizing the shocked looks on the guys faces

"I was kidding...a little" said Nick as they all bursted out laughing

"Say you want eat with us at lunch today?" asked Sam.

"Sure, that would be cool" said Nick smiling.

------------------------------------------------------

Nick carried his lunch tray over Danny, Tucker and Sam's table and then sat down next to Danny and starting poking the substance that claimed to be food on his tray with his fork "Is this stuff edible"Nick asked.

"Know one actually knows for sure" said Tucker which brought laughter to the group, just then Danny stopped laughing "oh no"

"What?" said Nick, the next thing he knew his tray was upside down on the floor near the feet of a smiling Dash and Kwan

"Oh sorry, I guess I should watch where I'm going" said Dash as he and Kwan started laughing as they headed to the popular table

"Nick I'm sorry, want some of mine" said Danny extended his tray over to him

"Nah that's cool I brought a lunch from home incase of emergency" he said and placed a brown paper bag on the table he opened it up and got out a glad-wrapped sandwich and took a bite out of it

"MMMM..Vegemite" said Nick "want some" he asked

"I'll pass" said Sam which made Danny giggle for some reason

"So what are you two like dating or something" he asked which led to Danny and Sam to blush like mad

"We not dating..." splurted out Danny "we're just really good friends"

"Oh right I get it just friends" Nick said sarcastically

"No it's true" said Sam still blushing

This conversation went on for ten more minutes when they suddenly heard a beeping

"Oh sorry" Nick said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a very fancy fliptop phone

"Hello (pause) Oh Hi Megan (pause) Nah It's great I've even met a few new friends (pause) Yeah I miss you too bade, see ya when you get up here" he then hanged up the phone and put it back in his pocket

"Who was that"asked Danny with a smug look on his face

"That was Megan, my girlfriend she's coming up here next week to live with me" explained Nick

"Your parents allowed that" said Sam slightly shocked

"My parents are back in Sydney, I live by myself" said Nick, now all three of them were shocked

"But what about money" asked Danny

"My parents own a huge hotel chain in Australia and we're pretty loaded so they give me money each month to live on" Nick explained

"So why are you here anyway?" asked Tucker

"Well you see I signed up to that study in America thing and going to be here till graduation" Nick said

------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was pretty quiet even Dash hadn't picked on Danny (maybe because the football team was playing at another school)

The 4 of them were finishing up school for the day and were heading out the main entrance

"Say you guys want to come and hang at my place" Nick asked

"Well we usally go over and hang at Danny's place after school" said Tucker

"Are you sure I mean I just got an XBox 360 and I want to give it a good test run on the wide screen TV" said Nick

"XBox 360" said Danny

"Wide Screen TV" said Tucker

"Oh Boy" said Sam as Danny and Tucker started racing dowing the footpath

"GUYS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE MY PLACE IS" Yelled Nick as he and Sam tried to catch

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A circle is 360 Degrees

The New Kid 

Part 2

By Word Life 3:16

"OH YEAH! I'm the Greatest" said Sam as she started dancing around the room after beating the boys at DOA 4 for the 17th time in a row

"Is she always this good at video games?" whispered Nick to Danny as Sam started doing cartwheel around the room

"COME ON SAM ONE MORE GO!" begged Tucker

"No way Tuck" said Sam as she finished her victory dance and sat back down on the couch

"Hey guys I was reading the local paper and read this article about a ghost boy who lives in this town" said Nick as the three friends immediately perked their heads up "I think his name was Danny Phantom or something, he seems cool"

"Yeah he's like the protector of the town but some people still think he's evil" Sam said

"Like in Spiderman" said Nick

Just then Nick noticed the time "Woah its 10:30 we've been playing for that long"

"and I've got to get home before curfew" said Danny as the 3 of them headed to the door,"Listen I was thinking about throwing a party on Friday and inviting the entire school"

"That sounds cool, are you going to invite us" said Tucker before Sam hit him in the back of the head

"Of course we're invited you idiot" said Sam

Nick laughed "Well i'll see ya tommorow" and with that he closed the door.

The 3 of them started walking down the footpath to the crossing "Do you think we should tell him your secret Danny?" asked Sam

"I don't know Sam" said Danny as they stated crossing the street "We have to make sure he can be trusted first"

"I guess your right" said Sam

------------------------------------------------------

Back at Nick's place he had just sat down in the living room to indulge in some Monday Night RAW

"Ahh seeing it live is the only way to watch it" he said to himself, when the commercial break started he went to the kitchen to get some snacks, he noticed on the bench the article about Danny Phantom it also contained a photo of him soaring over the city, he noticed he looked like Danny

He pondered it for a minute until he shook it off "Nah, couldn't be"

He got the food from the pantry and headed back to the living room when he reached the kitchen doorway he stopped and look back at the newspaper still on the bench and started pondering it again but again shook it off "What am I thinking" he said as he headed back to the living room

------------------------------------------------------

The next day Danny, Sam, Tucker noticed envelopes taped to every locker in the school, they took the ones of theirs

"Nick's invitations" Sam explained

"So we're going right" asked Tucker

"You know for a tech geek you can be pretty stupid" Sam said as she rolled her eyes

"So thats a yes right" Tucker said innocently

Before Sam could strangle the life out of him Nick appeared

"Hey Dudes"

"Hey Nick, I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were inviting the entire school" Danny said

"Yeah it's going to be great I guarrantee this is the going to be the best party you've ever been to" Nick explained

"That would be easy cause we don't get invited to alot of parties" said Tucker

Nick laughed "Come on we're going to be late for class"

The rest of the day went by rather quiet even now Nick didn't notice the laughter aimed at him from the rest of school and more importantly the 3 rubbish bins full of his invitations, unfortunatelly the other 3 did

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. PARTY TIME

The New Kid 

Part 3: PARTY TIME

By Word Life 3:16

The day of the party had arrived and Nick had everything set up, food and drink all over the place and even an stage was set up with musical instruments and Nick was on the edge of his seat waiting for the first guest to arrive, while Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at each other with guilty consciences.

"Um Nick would you excuse us for a minute" said Sam

"Sure" Nick said and with that the 3 of them left for the kitchen

"Do you think we should tell him that no one's coming" Danny whispered

"We have to he's our friend" Tucker also whispered

"Yeah and friends are honest with each other, right Danny" said Sam

Realizing what she meant they all went back into the living room.

"Nick we have something to tell you" Danny said

"Yeah what is it" said Nick with the voice that almost made them break their hearts knowing what they were about to tell him

DING DONG!

"Just a minute guys" Nick said as he got off the sofa and headed towards the door with the guys close behind

"Maybe someone did come" Danny said as Nick opened the door

"NICK!"

"GUYS! OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he shouted as he got into a big group hug with a gang of at least 30 people

"Nick who are all these people?" asked Sam

"These are all my mates back in Sydney" Nick explained

"And look who decided to come a little bit earlier" one of the said, and out of the crowd stepped a girl with long flowing chestnut hair and brown eyes.

"MEGAN!" Nick shouted as he grabbed his girlfriend and hugged her tight

After they released he headed towards the 3 of them

"Everybody these are my new friends Danny, Sam and Tucker"

"HEY DUDES!" the gang shouted

"Well come in everybody and lets party" Nick shouted as everybody started running to the living room

------------------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing and Nick didn't even seemed to care that no one else from the school was coming, Danny and Sam weaved through the crowd to find Nick sitting on the couch chatting with his girlfriend.

"Hey Nick great party" said Sam as she moved to the music

"Yeah it is, say where's Tuck" asked Nick

Danny and Sam looked at each other and shrugged, Nick then stood on the couch and saw him in the middle of the crowd trying to talk with the girls that passed him by, Nick jumped off the couch and headed towards him.

"Tuck what the hell are you doing?" asked Nick

"I'm trying to hook up with one of these girls" explained Tuck

"Most of the girls here are already dating, tell you what come with me" he then grabbed Tucker and headed towards the stage he paused the music playing and got on the mic

"Hey is everyone having a good time" Nick shouted into the ic which was followed by a huge "YEAH!" from the crowd.

"That's great" said Nick "Anyway this is my new friend Tucker and he's looking for a girlfriend, he loves computers and technology if that helps" Nick said and just like that a girl with blonde hair and green eyes came on to the stage.

"Hi I'm Hillary and i love computers" and before Tucker could answer, her tounge was down his throat "OK that's great Hillary now get him off the stage" Hillary then took Tucker's hand and headed into the crowd

"OK are you ready for the entertainment" said Nick which got a huge approval from the crowd "So then give a round of appulase for some good friends of mine and one of my favourite bands in the world...LINKIN PARK!"

Danny and Sam both gasped when the saw Chester, Mike and the rest of the band make their way to the stage

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Explaining the Hybrid Theory

The New Kid 

Part 4: Explaining the Hybrid Theory

Danny, Sam and Tucker just couldn't believe that Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda were on the stage and shaking Nick's hand, Nick then got off the stage and weaved through the cheering crowd back to Danny, Sam & Tucker.

"So what do you guys think?" he innocently asked them

All 3 of them were lost for words but Danny was the first to find some

"OH MY GOD! IT'S LINKIN PARK!" Danny shouted with Nick laughing at the sudden outburst

"How did you get them?" Sam asked

"Well you know how my parents own a hotel chain in Australia"

The three of them nodded

"Well usally when big name bands do their concerts in Sydney they stay at our hotel and I get to meet them personally"

"Wow" was all Tucker could say

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Chester yelled getting a huge scream from the crowd

"ALRIGHT THEN 3..2..1...GO!"

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway  
Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break_

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break  
_  
Just then Tucker noticed in the crowd dancing was Sam and she was pretty good

"Wow look at Sam go" said Tucker as he pointed her to Danny

"Yeah, all those curves and me without no brakes" Danny said, he then realized what he

just said as his eyes almost popped out of his head as Tucker stared at him in shock

"I said that out loud didn't I"

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Shut up, I'm about to break!_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

Exhausted, Sam headed back to Danny and Tucker

"Whew..hey did you guys see me dance" she asked

"Yeah you were pretty good" Danny replied

"That's not what you said a minute ago" said Tucker with a smug look on his face but that look quickly dissapered when Danny starred at him with his eyes that were no longer sky blue but a bright green

"Uhhh I think i'll find Hillary and make out with her more" Tucker said

"So what did you say about my dancing" asked Sam, Danny's eyes quickly turned back to there normal blue as he looked back at her.

"Ummm...I...said you...uhhh..." before Danny could further make a fool of himself, Mike got on mic

"Are you guys ready for so more tunes" Mike said which got another cheer from the crowd "Well for this song we need your host to join us"

Nick started shaking his head

"Aww Come on"

"No Way"

"Pleasseeee"

"Awww all right" Nick said defeated as he headed to the stage "You owe me for this"

_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be,  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see,  
When I pretend, I can forget about the criminal I am,  
Stealin' second after second just 'cause I know I can,  
But I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay,  
I'm just trying to bend the truth,  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be,  
So I'm lying my way from.._

_If you feelin' like a pimp Ni, go and brush your shoulders off,  
Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off,  
Ni is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you,  
Get, that, dirt off your shoulder._

_I probably owe it to y'all, proud to be locked by the force,  
Tryin' to hustle some things, that go with the Porsche,  
Feelin' no remorse, feelin' like my hand was forced,  
Middle finger to the law, Ni, grippin' my balls,  
All the ladies they love me, from the bleachers they screamin,  
All the ballers is bouncin' they like the way I be leanin,  
All the rappers be hatin', off the track that I'm makin,  
But all the hustlers they love it just to see one of us make it,  
Came from the bottom the bottom, to the top of the pops,  
Ni London, Japan and I'm straight off the block,  
Like a running back, get it man, I'm straight off the block,  
I can run it back, Ni, cause I'm straight with the Roc._

_If you feelin' like a pimp Ni, go and brush your shoulders off,  
Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off,  
Niggaz is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you,  
Get, that, dirt off your shoulder_

_You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder,  
You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder,  
You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder,  
You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder._

_Your homie Hov' in position, in the kitchen with soda  
I just whipped up a watch, tryin' to get me a Rover  
Tryin' to stretch out the coca, like a wrestler, yessir,  
Keep the Heckler close, you know them smokers'll test ya,  
But like, fifty-two cards when I'm, I'm through dealin,  
Now, fifty-two bars come out, now you feel 'em,  
Now, fifty-two cars roll out, remove ceiling,  
In case fifty-two broads come out, now you chillin,  
With a boss bitch of course S.C. on the sleeve,  
At the 40/40 club, ESPN on the screen,  
I paid a grip for the jeans, plus the slippers is clean,  
No chrome on the wheels, I'm a grown-up for real._

_Yeah, I remember what they taught to me,  
Remember condescending talk of who I outta be,  
Remember listenin' to all of that and this again,  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in,  
And now you think this person really is me,  
And I'm trying to bend the truth,  
But, the more I push, the more I'm pullin' away,  
'Cause I'm lying my way from you._

_(No turning back now,  
I wanna be pushed aside,  
So let me go,  
(No, no turning back now,  
Lemme take back my life,  
I'd rather be all alone,  
(No turning back now,  
Anywhere on my own,  
'Cause I can see,  
(No, no turning back now,  
The very worst part of you,  
The very worst part of you,  
Is me._

_This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
Like this,  
This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you runnin' from me,  
Like this (like this,  
This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
Like this (like this,  
This isn't what I wanted to be,  
I never thought that what I said,  
Would have you running from me,  
Like this._

_You.._

_(No turning back now,  
I wanna be pushed aside,  
So let me go,  
(No, no turning back now,  
Lemme take back my life,  
I'd rather be all alone,  
(No turning back now,  
Anywhere on my own,  
'Cause I can see,  
(No, no turning back now,  
The very worst part of you,  
The very worst part of you,  
Is me._

_Biatch!_

Nick got a round of applause as he headed olff the stage

"Give it up for Nick everybody" said Chester as Nick headed back to Danny and Sam

"Wow Nick I didn't know you could sing" said Sam

"Thanks" Nick replied cleary embarassed

"Well folks we've only got time for one more song" Chester said receiving a huge moan from the crowd

"I'm sorry everyone but we have to get going, but we leave you with this"

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be_

The crowd gave them a round of applause as they headed off the stage and out the back

"Well folks that was great" said Nick who was back on the stage "But the fun has just begun, ladies and getlemen give it up for our second band...NICKELBACK!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for not updating in a while I've been totally stressed out, the next chapter will be the long awaited Danny and Sam chapter and it'll probably be up by the end of the week


	5. That Nickle on your Back

The site isn't wanting to Co-Op tonight cause the song lyrics aren't layed out the way they should 

Author's Note: Due to recent comments I've decided to use the first few verses of a song unless it has something to do with the story.

The New Kid

By Word Life 316

Part 5: That Nickle on your Back

"OK who else have you got planned for this party" asked Tucker while Nickelback prepared on stage

Nick smirked "You just have to wait and see"

Danny looked to the stage "Looks like their ready to play"

_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease_

_And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say No  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
_

(Author's Note: You know the rest)

As the crowd applauded Chad then got back on the mic "Alright the next song is for all the couples out there"

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Couples then started to head to the dance floor and started slow dancing

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Danny extended his hand to Sam "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Danny placed her hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to dance

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

They looked into each others eyes and they both saw something that had been their for years

Love

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Sam suddenly placed her head on his shoulder Danny was a little taken back but smiled as he wrapped his arms around her

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Sam removed her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes and smiled a smile which he glady returned

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

Danny knew what the next line was and mouthed it to Sam

_That I love you_

Sam smiled and mouthed the next line back to him

_I have loved you all along_

Their lips then meet in a kiss they had been waited years for as they continued to move to the song

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

Nick then noticed the look on Tucker's face "What's wrong" he asked

"I've been trying for three years to get them together and all you had to do was bring in Chad Kroeger"

Nick smiled "It really makes you think dosen't it" as Danny and Sam headed back to them.

"So I guess you two are together now" Nick said the bloddy obvious

A light blush appeared on their cheeks

"I'll take that as a 'yes' and a 'this is the greatest moment of my life'"

"Yeah that pretty much hits the nail on the head" Sam replied she then gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek

"Alright we have time for one more song" Said Chad

_How the hell'd we wind up like this  
And why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

(Author's Note: You know the rest)

"Wow I don't think Nick can top Nickelback" said Sam but she was too distracted with Danny to notice the next band coming on

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

When she heard that line all Sam could do was squeal for joy knowing who was on stage

TO BE CONTINUED

Well it's obvious what's the third and final band is and if you find these song chapters a bit boring I apologize and guarantee it will get better as the story progresses


	6. Bring Me To Life

The New Kid

Part 6: Bring Me To Life

By Word Life 316

Sam was almost too frightened to turn around because there standing on the stage was her favourite band Evanescence

"I take it back, Nick can top Nickelback" Sam said on the verge of screaming

_50,000 tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Going under_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once, wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom_

_I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm  
Going under  
_  
(Author's Note: You know the rest)

Sam whistled as the crowd started cheering

"Hey Sam you ready to go on" said Nick

"Yeah I….WHAT" Shouted Sam just realizing what Nick said

"I volunteered you to sing the next song with Amy" answered Nick

Sam was speechless "Your…your kidding"

"Nope now get up there, their waiting for you" Nick said as Sam weaved through the crowd and got on the stage

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Danny's mouth was wide opened realizing how good Sam's singing was

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

Amy and Sam hugged as the crowd cheered their head off, Sam then headed back to Danny where she was met with a big hug from him

"Sam that was amazing" Danny said causing Sam to blush

"Hey where's Tucker and Hillary" Nick asked, Danny, Sam & Megan look around and shrugged

Meanwhile in a nearby closet "I can't believe you talked me into this Tucker"

"Aw come on It'll be fun" replied Tucker

"Well okay"

"Great and sync" Tucker and Hillary were synchronising their PDA's

"So how long is it going to take" asked Hillary

"Ummm...about 7 minutes" replied Tucker

"So what are we going to do for 7 minutes in a closet...together...alone"

Before you could say 'WELL DURRRRR!' they sprung at each other and engaged in one of the wildest tongue tangos you've ever seen

Back at the party, Evanescence were getting ready too sing their last song

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
_

_Look, here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

(Author's Note: Again you now the rest)  
------------------------------------------------------

After the party had ended all the guests pitched in too clean up, except for Tucker and Hillary

"So I was wondering if you weren't busy this weekend maybe we could do something together" asked Tucker hopefully.

"Well we don't have to go back to Sydney till Monday so I loved to go out with you" she handed him her mobile phone number and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving with the rest of Nick's friends.

"Whew that was a great party Nick, see you on Monday" Danny said

"Will do" replied Nick as Danny and Sam walked out hand in hand followed by Tucker.

Nick turned off the downstairs lights and headed for his bedroom when he got up there he found Megan sitting on his bed in her nightgown

"Um Megan your bedroom is next door" Nick said

"I don't want that room, I want this one" she replied seductively

Unfortunately Nick didn't get the idea "OK fine I'll sleep in the other room"

Megan then grabbed Nick by his shirt and pulled him inside and closed the door

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Discovering the Secret

The New Kid

Part 7: Discovering the Secret

By Word Life 316

It was the following Monday as Danny, Sam & Tucker headed down the halls, Danny and Sam had to endure getting teased about finally being together but they chose to ignore it, They found Nick sorting through his locker.

"Hey Nick" said Danny

"Hey guys, say Tuck how was your date with Hillary" Nick asked

"It was great we went to see 'Underworld: Evolutions' at the cinemas and then went back to my place for some fun" Tucker explained which got some weird glances for Nick, Danny and Sam.

"Oh no not that kind of fun, we played Halo for hours and she was better than Sam...guys I think I'm love" said Tucker who was getting a spacey look on his face "And she's thinking of moving up here too"

"Well that's great, anyway Nick great party on Friday" Danny said

"Yeah I still can't believe you got Nickelback to play" Tucker said

This immediately got the attention of the nearby students who started to listen in.

"Forget Nickelback, Linkin Park was better" Danny replied

"But Evanescence was the best, I still can't believe you got them" said Sam

"It was nothing guys" Nick replied

"We got to get going to class guys" said Danny as Sam, Tucker and himself left

The students who had overheard the conversation approaced "Um Nick sorry we couldn't come to your party on Friday when are you having another one" said one of them

Nick then got a idea "I was going to have more of them but not a lot of people came to this one so I'm not planning on having anymore, It's a shame really cause I was going to have Green Day play at my next one" and with Nick left the dissapointed crowd and headed back to Danny, Sam and Tucker who immedately started laughing with them.

"Are you really not having any more parties?" asked Sam

"Of course I am, I'm just not going to invite any of them" said Nick still laughing but it was short lived thanks to a huge rumble knocking him off his feet

"What tha!" Nick asked

"AHHHHH! GHOST" yelled someone

The four of them ran out the front ebtrance to see a ghost dragon flying around the school.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Nick

Tucker and Sam looked at Danny and checking sure Nick's attention was on the ghost he hid behind a nearby bush and turned into Danny Phantom and took off.

"Hey look its the ghost boy" shouted Paulina

Nick stared in awe as he watched Danny Phantom fighting the ghost it was then he realised that Danny was missing, Danny Phantom then sucked the ghost into the thermos and flew off but in fact he flew down to the back of school and changed back into Danny Fenton and ran back to Nick, Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys what did I miss" Danny asked

"Where did you go to all of a sudden" asked Nick suspiciously

"Uhmmmm...bathroom" Danny said

Nick look at him suspiciously it was obvious he didn't buy what Danny had said as they headed back to class

------------------------------------------------------

That night Nick got a photo of Danny Phantom and a photo Danny Fenton and compared them and smiled

"Gotch Danny"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

The New Kid

Pt 8 ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

It was the next day at lunch and Danny, Sam and Tucker were talking, the sound of Nick slamming his tray on the table got their attention

"How stupid do you think I am" Nick said in a soft voice

"What do you mean Nick" Danny replied

"Don't play dumb Danny Fenton...or should I say Danny Phantom"

The three of them looked around hoping that no one heard him

"You not going to tell anyone" said Danny still in a soft voice

Nick smiled and sat down "What kind of friend would I be if I did"

The three of them smiled "Thanks Nick" just then his lunch tray went falling to the ground, thanks again to Dash "Opps I should really watch were I'm going shouldn't I, Nick GEEZER!" Dash then walked off laughing.

Nick picked up his fallen tray and starred at Dash "O.K! THAT DOES IT" and threw the tray down, that sudden outburst got the attention of the entire cafeteria as Nick got into the face of Dash "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PRE-EVOLVED APE, THERE'S A CODE I LIVE BY 'EYE FOR AN EYE, TOOTH FOR A TOOTH' YOU WANT TO PUSH ME I'LL PUSH YOU RIGHT BACK, YOU THINK YOU CAN BULLY PEOPLE AROUND CAUSE NONE OF THEM ARE GOING TO STAND UP TO YOU, WELL GUESS WHAT I'M STANDING UP I'VE NEVER BACKED DOWN FROM A FIGHT IN MY LIFE AND LIKE A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION SAID 'IF YOU WANT SOME, COME GET SOME'"

The entire cafeteria was silent, Dash then looked at his friends and started laughing "He's not serious is he" Now Nick was really pissed off, he noticed a container full of dirty lunch trays he grabbed the first one he could "Your damn right" and as soon as Dash turned around BAMN his head connected with it sending him down.

Just then he noticed the angry looks on Dash's friends "Oh Shit"

"Nick RUN!" was all Danny could say.

Nick wasn't a coward but he knew when he was out-matched he dropped the tray and ran out of the cafeteria followed by Dash's buddies

Nick finally lost them 5 minutes later and started to catch his breath as he leaned against his locker

"Nick are you alright" he saw Danny, Sam and Tucker headed

"Yeah i'm fine" Nick said finally breathing normally

"I've never seen anyone do that to Dash before" Danny said

"Well he's never met anyone like me" said Nick

"GEEZER!"

Nick turned around to see a fuming Dash headed towards him he then got right up to Nick as a large group of students gathered around him.

"SAY YOUR PRAYS GEEZER, CAUSE I'M GONNA POUND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL" Dash yelled in Nick's face, but Nick didn't even flinch.

"Are you sure you want to do that" Nick said in a cool, calm and collected voice "I mean look around you there probably like a 50 people here and I think more of them want to take you down than me"

What Nick said was true Dash looked to see mostly all of the people he had bullied over the year, Dash then noticed the Total Nonstop Action shirt Nick was wearing and got an idea.

"Your a wrestling fan aren't you?" Dash asked

Nick rolled his eyes "Oh what gave it away" he replied sarcastically

"Then I challenged you to a wrestling match, this Friday, Amity Park Stadium" Dash declared

Nick looked at the crowd and grinned "Your on" Danny, Sam and Tucker's jaws nearly fell to the floor

"Your gonna regret ever saying that Geezer, come on guys let's go" Dash then led his friends down the corridor as the crowd disbanded leaving Nick with only Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Nick are you nuts" Danny shouted

"No, what would give you that idea" he replied innocently

"How about just now Nick, Dash is gonna kill you" Danny replied

"Danny relax I'll be fine" he then walked away and left the 3 of them to stand there with worried faces

------------------------------------------------------

The next day Danny saw posters all over the place, he took one off and read it out loud to Sam and Tucker

"This Friday at the Amity Park Stadium, The High School Wrestling Leauge presents Dash Baxter vs. Nick GEEZER! OH COME ON! They put Geezer on it" Danny said scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin

"What's the High School Wrestling Leauge anyway" Danny said

"I've heard of it, The High School Wrestling Leauge or the HSWL as it's liked to be called is the governing body that promotes professional wrestling in high school but unlike WWE or TNA it's all real, there are no scripts and there are no bookers" Tucker explained

"PLACE YOUR BETS HERE"

The three of them saw Kwan behind a table taking in bets from students.

"Hey Kwan! What are the odds" Sam yelled

"Let's see...Dash winning 5:1, Your little friend winning 500:1 and Dash crippling him 3:1" Kwan said with a big smile on his face

Just then they saw Nick coming down the corridor and ran up to him

"Nick please don't go through with this" Danny pleaded

"Guys look I told you yesterday I know what I'm doing, I'm going to be fine" Nick replied, just then the bell rang "Now you go on I'll catch up I just need to put my bag away"

"Well if your sure" Danny replied as Sam, Tucker and him left to class

Nick opened his locker and put his bag in, he then checked to see if anyone was around and when the coast was clear he unzipped his bag and pulled out a large belt with gold on it, he then breathed on it and shined it up.

"Baxter" he said with an evil grin "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into"

He put the belt away, grabbed his books and closed the door

TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Ready to Rumble

The New Kid

Part 9 Get Ready to Rumble

Danny, Sam, Tuck and Megan were sitting in the front row of the Amity Park stadium, in the middle of the arena was the wrestling ring.

"WOW! Look at all these people" said Danny "People must have come from all across the country to see this"

Just then an announcer stepped into the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the HSWL"

The crowd cheered

Loud rock music filled the arena as Dash made his way towards the entrance ramp wearing his football gear getting cheers from his popular friends but little from the rest of the crowd

"Introducing first from right here in Amity Park, Wisconsin the QUARTERBACK FROM HELL! DASH BAKTER"

He got into the ring and showed off to the crowd, getting little response from them, basically the only ones cheering him was Paulina and his friends

"Nick's going to get himself killed" said Tucker

"I don't think so" said Megan

Just then Disturbed's Stricken filled the arena as the arena erupted

"and his opponent from the Depths of Down Under, Sydney Australia he is the HSWL CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! "3-D" NICK GEYZER!"

Nick came out wearing a pair of grey track pants, his black vest and the Championship Belt around his shirtless chest

"I told you" said Megan as she started laughing at the shocked expressions on the 3 friends faces

Danny didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that Nick was a world champion, or the expression on Dash's face

As Nick continued down the ramp a "3-D" chant started as he ran into the ring, he then got right up to Dash and shoved the belt right into his face

"Ladies and Gentleman" the announcer started "this is our main event of the evening, at the sound of the bell the official in charge will be Dave Hebner, and now standing in the corner to my right, he weighed in this morning at 115 pounds, hailing from Sydney, Australia and currently holding an undefeated streak of 168 wins and 0 losses the HSWL CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! "3-D" NICK GEYZER!"

The crowd continued their "3-D" chant, even Danny, Sam and Tucker joined in since recovered from their shock.

"and standing in the corner to my left he weig..HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"

Before the announcer could finish the introduction, Dash had grabbed the mic from him.

"Listen Nick" said a quite nervous Dash "Maybe this wrestling match was a bad idea, how about I just apologize?" Nick rolled his eyes as Dash extended his hand.

Nick looked at the crowd and noticed a large amount of disapproval from them expect of course Dash's friends who were encouraging Nick to accept it.

He shrugged and shook Dash's hand which received a large amount of booing from the crowd, Dash then walked away but felt a tug on his arm and realized Nick hadn't let go of his hand Dash looked at Nick who had an evil smile on his face.

"Oh Shit" was all Dash could say before receiving a tremendous clothesline which stunned the Casper High students.

Nick then put Dash against the ropes and clotheslined him again sending him down to the mat and that evil grin came back as Nick bounced off the opposite end of the ring and dived off the top rope landing right on top of Dash

Nick then raised his hand in the air and screamed "YEAH!" which got a great response from the crowd except for Dash's friends who were in complete and utter shock.

Nick picked Dash up and put him back into the ring he then gave him the "U Can't See Me" sign and then did something no one at Casper High could believe, he picked Dash up onto his shoulders with ease.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Danny not believing what he was seeing and the next thing he knew Nick FUed Dash!

For the third time that match Nick got that evil smile on his face as he slapped on the Crippler Crossface Submission, Dash desperately tried to escape the hold but to no avail and had no choice but to tap out.

As the bell rang Nick released the hold and stood up smiling as his hand was raised in triumph along with the title belt

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER THE HSWL CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! "3-D" NICK GEYZER!"

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
